A Xeno story
by skydive arrow
Summary: A small story, my first actually. If possible, could people R&R, but try to keep it positive? like i said, first time. Any way, A human meets a Xenomorph, and things happen...I suck so much at these summaries. Just read and review, please?


(Warning: Alien and slight Kingdom Hearts crossover.)

(Note… These are my own Xenomorphs, I make them up. I do not claim to own the idea, however)

A Xeno Story.

Chapter 1

I was simply sleeping, and it was very dark. Therefore I couldn't see what had suddenly burst right through the window. I woke up instantly. "Holy crap!" There was a sword case on the other side of the room, but there was no way I could get to it in time. "Aw man." I groaned. It heard, turned toward me, grabbed me by the head, and hissed right in my face. "Ooh, bad breath." I reeled from the smell. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another creature tackle my captor. "Please, please, tell me this is a dream." The creatures didn't answer; they were too busy tearing each other apart. Acidic blood spattered everywhere and started eating through everything it hit, yet my full attention was drawn to my case on the wall, holding my weapons. I made a mad dash for the case, popped the lock, and drew my Oblivion keychain. Through simple thought, I summoned the black Keyblade, and the noise made both creatures look at me. One of them hissed, and the other one glared at him. I tapped the weapon against the palm of my left hand. (I'm right handed.) "Alright then. Who wants to get their tail kicked?" The one who hissed sprang at me. I ducked, and powered my blade right through his stomach, the acid blood, surprisingly, not hurting me. The Xenomorph: I knew it was, 'cause of the acid blood, slid off my blade and fell to the ground, utterly dead. I simply stood there. "Well, I suppose that's that." The other Xeno stood up, and walked over to me. Before it got close enough, I desummoned Oblivion, pulled out the Soul Eater blade, and took up a defensive stance. She, (I think it was a she), raised a hand in a 'stop' gesture. I lowered my guard, and my sword… and she stabbed me in the chest with her tail. It didn't hurt, my entire body is anesthetized with morphine, plus she missed the vital stuff. But at the same time, I was getting tired. Suddenly, she spoke. "I'm sorry. I injected a kind of tranquilizer into you with that stab. Please, don't fight it." "Aw, to hell with it. Alright." I fell to sleep nearly immediately. The Xenomorph caught me when I fell and placed me back in my bed. "Sleep well, human." I half opened an eye. "Ben, please." She laughed. "Alright then, Ben. My name is Sara. It's pronounced Sah-ra." She sat down on the edge of my bed and began caressing my cheek with her tail. I nearly fell asleep, but not quite. Sara half smiled, and moved a bit closer. I gulped, but stayed where I was. She finished the smile, pressed her lips to mine, pushed… something into my mouth, and kissed me. Oh my god, it was blissful oblivion. After that, I had no problems falling asleep. She stayed a bit but then felt someone trying to contact her telepathically, so she left. I didn't even notice. I was asleep at that time.

Chapter 2

I awoke slowly, remembering the events of last night, of seeing the Xenomorph fight, and then… nothing. "The heck?" It was just a big blank. Then, when I was trying to remember everything, the Xeno walked back in. I grabbed Soul Eater, and whirled around to face her. In the light, I could see her a lot better. She stood about 10' tall, with four spikes sticking out of her back. She seemed to be covered in black chitin armor, but I knew that was her skin. She had an elongated head, with no eyes. Then I saw it. The killer second mouth, inside of the first one. I suddenly remembered the rest of last night. My immediate thought was: Did she put _that_ in _my_ mouth? I immediately had to look at something else, so I checked out the rest of her. She had long arms and legs, the arms ending in six-fingered hands, with possibly very sharp claws on the fingers. The legs ended in four-toed digitigrade feet, again with very sharp claws on the toes. At first, I didn't see much else, then her tail swung around, and I took a second look. It was a very long tail, with a stinger… blade… thingy, at the end. All in all, I wondered how I ever beat the first one. I decided to keep my guard up, but not show it. She walked up to me. After last night, I felt I had to ask. "Are you alright, Sara?" She understood, and smiled. "Yes. I will be fine." She touched my cheek… and her finger came away with blood on it. "What is that?" I couldn't resist asking. "It appears to be blood from one of my species. But why are you not burning?" I simply shrugged. "I have no clue." I raised a hand. "May I?" She knelt down. "Of course." I started stroking her head, and she started making a noise, akin to purring. She hissed softly, and took my hand in hers. She put it to her mouth, and kissed it. ."Ok, why are you treating me like royalty?" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am not. I have… feelings for you." I knew what that meant. "You…love me?! Inter-species relations, in my opinion, never work out." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, trying hard not to drool. "Oh, I think this one might." I decided to change the subject. "Why is it that the other Xenomorph attacked me, but you didn't?" She frowned. "Because we are different types of 'Xenomorph', as you call us. He belonged to the True Killer Xenomorphs. I do not." I thought for a minute. "How can you tell between the two?" She tried to explain. "Well, other than scent, True Killers have a green diamond pattern on their heads. The good ones have a blue circle pattern." She bowed her head, so I could see. "Ah. So, it was freakish luck that you met me." I said. She nodded. "Yes, because I was hunting the Killer Xeno. And to be quite honest, I have not regretted it." She got very shy now. "And now, I have a proposition for you, Ben." I leaned back. "What is it?" She buckled down and hit me with it. "I need to go back to the hive. And I want you to come with."

Chapter 3

I backed up. Big time. I knew what happened to people who either accidentally or purposely walked into a Xenomorph hive. She had to be crazy to even suggest it. "What?! You… I'd…huh?" She started hissing again, not threateningly, but gently. "Shhh. It is all right." I slowly calmed down. "I know what happens to people who either purposely or accidentally walk into a Xenomorph hive. They never come out. I don't know what happened to them." Sara laughed, and said,"Oh, I do. They became food for the True Killers. Actually, most of the good Xenos go out of their way to find a human companion." I thought about that. "How would the other Xenos react to that?" I asked myself. She heard me. "Well, why not find out?" I picked up my weapon case, placed Soul Eater in it, closed it up, and strapped it to my back. "Just in case." She groaned. "Ugh, Ben!" I realized what I just said, and face palmed. "Sorry. Oh, one more thing." I went over to a spot on the wall and pulled my Shield Gauntlet off it. A Shield Gauntlet is a Shield Blaster with leaky tanks. It straps to your arm, and you can defend, as well as knock people out with it. "I don't think that will work" I put it on my right arm, adjusted the strap, and looked up. "Hey, you're using contractions. That's cool." She leaned down. "Climb on." I glanced at the spikes on her back. "What about those?" She laughed again "You worry too much. Swing your legs over the lower pair of spikes, grab onto the upper pair, and we can go." I followed her directions and we were off. Dang, she was fast! I couldn't see much else other than a blur as she moved. Suddenly she stopped at the entrance to a clearing and I jumped off. "What's up?" She looked at me. "Look." I did. There was a Xenomorph, with a green diamond pattern on his head. I immediately got mad. Very mad. I walked up to him, and tapped him on the side. He turned around, and I backhanded him in the face. He didn't just stagger. He _flew_ across the clearing. I walked over to him, rage in my heart. The Xeno stood up and swiped at my head with his tail, obviously trying to take it off. I ducked, punched him in the gut, when he doubled over I slammed my knee in his face. I swear, he did a fricking backflip. He rolled over, just as I pulled out some lightning daggers and threw them in his face. He died from the shock (no pun intended). After the fight, I calmed down. "Ok, let's go." Sara asked me, "What happened? You got so angry." I frowned. "All right. I need to tell some one anyway."

Chapter 4

"I suppose it started about ten years ago. I'm twelve years old now. But a whole bunch of Xenomorphs came in the house, captured me, brutally beat my parents, _in front of me_!" Tears were streaming down my face. "I swear I have never been angrier in my life, short as it is. Oh you should have been there, Sara. I was very nearly insane with anger…oof!" She had jumped forward and hugged me. "On behalf of my species, I am so sorry." Awkwardly, I hugged her back. "Maybe we should get out of here. Before any more True Killers get here." I suggested. She leaned down, I climbed back on, and we were out of there! Soon we came to a natural cave. "God, why are all Xenomorph hives underground?" I disembarked the Xeno Express, and started walking in. About 20 minutes later, I reached a ledge overlooking a larger cavern… and nearly passed out. Xenomorphs. Tons of them. Doing lots of things. I saw some tending eggs of some sort. I saw others talking with older humans. But my full attention was drawn to the center of the room, where four of them were guarding a HUGE Xeno. It was different, mostly because of the crown shaped head and the extra set of arms. I whispered to my self, "That has got to be the queen." Suddenly she turned her head… and looked right at me. Ice-cold fear gripped my heart, and I took an involuntary step back. She smiled reassuringly, and beckoned me down. I gulped. "Alright." I got a running start, and jumped. I landed hard, but not painfully. The queen smiled, and with a sweep of her hand, the guards in front of her moved away. I approached her. "Should I kneel, or not?" I asked, half-jokingly. "No, but you can move closer, if you wish." I moved a bit closer, and she stood up. Dang, she was big! At least 5 feet taller than the rest of the Xenos. "Whoa, you're tall." She kneeled in front of me and started stroking my face. "I never understood why human flesh is so soft." That was when she placed a hand on the back of my head, pushed it closer, and kissed me. I don't mean a quick peck; I mean a full on, full force kiss. When we separated, Sara spoke up. "You really like him, don't you, my Queen?" The queen stood up, and walked over to Sara. "Yes. That is why I kissed him. Now the others know he is not to be harmed." I nervously glanced at the eggs. The Queen noticed the worried glance, and she chuckled. "No, no. You will not become a host." Now, I'm not religious, but I couldn't resist saying, "Oh, thank God." Suddenly, another Xeno, a scout from the look of him, ran up and whispered something to the Queen. "They're coming." I face palmed. "You know what? Now, screw you, God! That's why I'm not religious! Crap!"

Chapter 5

I placed my case on the ground, and fumbled with the lock. "God…" I finally got it open. "Hmmm, which ones should I use?" Sara came over. "Why not those two? They seem good." She said, pointing at a blue V-shaped Keychain and a white heart Keychain with a yellow line going through it diagonally. "Oh. I've never used them… That's Ultima Weapon, (The first one) and Omega Weapon. (The second one.)"I pulled them out, and summoned them, just as Xenomorphs came pouring in. "Finally! Some action!" I started the battle with a Double Strike Raid. (Throwing the Keyblades one after the other, and they return to you to be thrown again.) Then I combined them, and went berserk! The other good Xenomorphs were doing about as well. Then one thing broke me out of my rage: Sara, flying across the room, and slamming into a wall. "SARA!" I immediately ran over to her. "Sara! Are you ok?" She was struggling to get up. "Yeah." I used a Curaga spell. "You stay here. I've got some tails to kick." I ran back into the fight, and was now getting back into my little 'Battle Mode'. Oh, I was cleaning house on these guys! But I still don't know why I wasn't burning, since I was drenched in Xeno blood. A bit later, I saw Sara, good as new, but something odd was up. Then I saw it. She had Oathkeeper and Oblivion! I ran over to her. "Okay, I don't know how you summoned them, and right now, I don't much care. Let's just kick some butt." "Alright." I think the best phrase that describes me and Sara is two whirling tornadoes of destruction. A few minutes later, the Xenos stopped coming in, and the evil ones that were still there were dead. All was silent… at least, until I fainted from exhaustion, my Keyblades hitting the ground with a clatter. My words before that were, "Oh waiter? Check, please."

I awoke in a smaller cavern, off to the side of the main room, just as a Xeno walked in. "Oh, you're awake. We thought you were…" I smiled grimly. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I pulled out my hidden dagger. "Hey, could you tell Sara goodbye for me?" He turned to me. "Sure, why?" I cut a hole in the dimension walls. "Because I'm leaving." "Oh. Goodbye then." I stepped through, and disappeared, the hole closing behind me, just as Sara walked in. "Where'd Ben go?" "He told me to say goodbye to you." Sara understood, and whispered "Goodbye, Ben." in a tear-choked voice, which is odd. Xenomorphs HAVE no eyes!


End file.
